


Santa Baby Boy

by blackrose_17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing Sam, M/M, Sam In Panties, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: Dean comes back to the motel to find Sam's Christmas gift for him.





	Santa Baby Boy

It wasn’t often that Dean Winchester was speechless but the sight before him robbed him of all speech and thought. 

Twisting his hands nervously Sam shyly glanced up at Dean beneath his bangs. “Merry Christmas Dean. Do you like your gift?” The longer Dean stayed quiet the worrier Sam became that Dean didn’t.

“Like it baby boy? I love it.” Dean growled out shrugging off his leather jacket he moved towards Sam who was laid out on their bed. “My very own naughty Mrs. Claus. Tell me Sammy do you have the matching red panties underneath that?” 

Blushing Sam tugged the red skirt of the dress down not that it covered much of him. “Why don’t you come over here and find out?” Sam hoped that he sounded seductive.

Dean was very thankful that their dad was gone on a hunt and wouldn’t be back for at least a week he planned on enjoying his gift for as long as he could. Trailing his hand along Sam’s stocking covered leg.  _‘I going to leave those on, I want to feel them wrapped around me.’_ “Oh Sammy, you know better than to tease me like that.” Dean murmured as he climbed onto the bed next to Sam. “I am going to make that ass as red as your dress.” He promised. 

“I look forward to it,” Sam whispered as Dean’s hand slipped under his skirt and he tried not to shiver as Dean’s callous and rough fingers ran along the satin panties he had bought.

“Thank you, baby boy I couldn’t ask for a better Christmas gift.” And Dean wasn’t just talking about the outfit Sam was wearing.

Curling his hands around Dean’s shirt Sam pressed his lips against Dean as he whispered, “You are my greatest gift.” 


End file.
